Hera's Tale
by MissDiva123
Summary: Why did Hera hate Percy and Annabeth? Was there a reason?


Slowly opening the golden gates, Perseus Jackson crept inside the throne room and to his surprise, a single goddess was sitting there. His girlfriend's enemy: Lady Hera.

As his eyes widened in shock, he silently retreated back towards the gates until a soft voice called out to him. "Percy? I can see you." Hera said. However, her voice wasn't sarcastic but rather soft and sweet. "Erm... Lady Hera, is my father here?" he said awkwardly as he politely bowed down. She sighed and he quickly began to bite his lip in doubt. "They're all at a party. I didn't want to go. You see, Perseus, there are times when the Queen of Olympus is merely shrugged off." Lady Hera said. Perplexed, Percy questioned, " But, My Lady, you're often the one who begins the party?"

Again, she sighed and they both remained silent. He daringly questioned," Lady Hera? Why do you hate me and Annabeth? I understand me but why Annabeth? You like Lady Athena although she is your husband's daughter?"

Replying, she answered," Perseus, have you not noticed how Annabeth looks at you? How she stares at you when she thinks that nobody is looking? How she enjoys your company? How she pretends to fight with you? How she insists on helping you in your quests? How she does everything to be by your side? How she is jealous of that-that ridiculous red-haired mortal?" She spat that last sentence harshly but Percy was utterly shocked. He was very confused.

"But, Lady Hera? She's my best friend! Well apart from Grover, yeah! Anyway, I thought she liked Luke?" he questioned. She laughed. "Does Annabeth want to be only your best friend or something more?" She smiled. His eyebrows knitted in bewilderment. "But, how does this connect to you, Lady Hera?" he asked. She was again silent until she sighed and said," When was the last time Zeus said anything to me? When did he compliment me? How many times did I fall for his stupid false promises? Too many times. But you, Perseus and Annabeth have so much connection, that even Aphrodite will soon approach you."

He was stunned. Absolutely stunned. How on Earth did Annabeth like him? She stared at him? When? The goddess then said, " Make sure she gets her present from me. Remind her to check below her pillow." and after that she clicked her fingers and he was transported back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy! Percy! Where were you? We were all really worried!" Annabeth came sprinting towards him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Blushing, she drew back and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Annabeth! Anna- Oh, good Percy! You're here! Annabeth was worried sick about you and wouldn't even listen to me that you'd gone to see your father." Grover came, panting. Annabeth stood there glaring at Grover whilst Percy just smiled." At least someone cares for me!" He proudly smirked. Annabeth blushed pink again and began to curl her hair.

They eventually made their way back to the Athena cabin and hang at Annabeth's cabin. "Oh and Wise Girl? A certain goddess asked me to ask you to look under your pillow?" Percy remembered what Hera had said. Confused, she grasped behind her pillow and smiled at something. A piece of paper; a letter.

"What is it?" Grover asked, eating a Coke can. She never replied and smiled and carefully placed the letter down into a cupboard. "Just a letter from someone." she replied. Percy frowned; he wanted to know what was in the letter from Hera.

After dinner, he went out in the moonlight and sat down by the river. To his surprise, a girl was already sitting there. It was Annabeth. "Hey! Whatcha doing?" He asked her. She smiled and turned towards him and said, "Looking at the moon. It's beautiful. Be grateful; pray to Artemis."

He thanked Artemis as she requested and he was sure that the moon winked at him. Blinking, he asked," Wise Girl? Was that letter from Hera? I went to look for my dad but she was the only one there. I talked to her and she said-" She interrupted and said," I know, she knows. She told you. I thought she would. She came to me in my dream and said she would keep my secret if I could keep hers. I told her to tell you cos I was too embarrassed. She's one of my favourite goddesses now. Her, my mom, Artemis and sometimes Aphrodite." She whispered.

Chuckling, Percy pressed his finger to her lips and smiled. They hugged and went back to their cabins. They were Percabeth.


End file.
